


BTS - Their ideal girlfriend's star signs (Horoscopes/Zodiac)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [19]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Girlfriends - Freeform, Horoscopes, Zodiac, ideal girlfriend, star signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is completely our own opinion based on intuition and pretty much nothing else. We discuss our headcanon versions of their girlfriends (OTP) so much (featured in our headcanon universe) that we know them inside out including their star signs based on personality. Not all are necessarily perfectly “compatable” (according to websites) but by coincidence, most are.For fun only.Have a look at our masterlist/headcanon masterlist for more scenarios





	BTS - Their ideal girlfriend's star signs (Horoscopes/Zodiac)

For reference, BTS’ star signs are:

RM - Virgo

Jin - Sagittarius

Suga - Pisces

J-Hope - Aquarius

Jimin - Libra

V - Capricorn

Jungkook - Virgo

****

**RM**

 

We feel Namjoon’s girlfriend would be a **Cancer**. He would be attracted to someone incredibly loyal with a high level of intuative intelligence and independence. He would not enjoy ‘talking down’ to his girlfriend so would need someone who is on his level, both intellectually and emotionally. His girlfriend, of all the members, would be the most ambitious and ruthless when it comes to her career and prefer to be in small group settings rather than completely alone or in large group gatherings. While Namjoon’s Earth sign makes him a very grounded and stable boyfriend, the independence and snappiness of her Water sign would compliment him well during the best times, but cause heated arguments during the bad times. Despite potentially breaking up several times, they would always realise that they were stronger together and their relationship would grow over time. Together, their relationship would be very down-to-earth, with them both being devoted to each other and achieving their long-term goals together.

 

**Jin**

We think Jin’s girlfriend would be a **Sagittarius** , the same as him. Jin would be attracted to somebody with the same morals and outlook at life as him, who always puts family first and wants a big family of their own. His girlfriend would need to be very easygoing, sweet, truthful and wear her heart on her sleeve. She would be open to adventure, loving to travel the world, but also enjoy staying at home with her boyfriend and family. With a good sense of humour, his girlfriend would always be the perfect ear for him to talk to about anything and everything; whether spilling his heart to her or making silly jokes, she would always listen. As a couple, there would be virtually no arguments as they both understand where the other is coming from.

 

**Suga**

We feel Yoongi’s girlfriend would be a **Virgo**. Inherrently kind, his girlfriend would be incredibly emotionally mature and smart; slightly book-ish and educated but not overly ambitious when it comes to her career. Both Yoongi and his girlfriend would be incredibly intuitive when it comes to reading people’s emotions and using common sense. As their signs are opposite one another on the chart, their relationship would be perfectly balanced. His girlfriend, like him, would be mostly quiet and introverted when in group settings. However, when alone they would be able to talk about anything and everything. She would value staying at home, having down-time, over going out socialising but does enjoy the company of a small group of friends. Although his girlfriend would be similar to him in many ways, she would also possess the qualities that he lacked such as emotional stability. In return, Yoongi would compliment her with his gentle touch and emotional depth. As a couple, they would argue on occation but, due to them both being straightforward and mature, would make up quickly.

**J-Hope**

We feel Hoseok’s girlfriend would be a **Leo.** He would need a girlfriend who was highly motivated and could keep up with his almost endless energy. Both signs are highly adventurous; always seeking new ways to stay entertained. Their relationship would be based around their adoration and respect for each other; both unable to keep their hands off each other or avoid complimenting each other endlessly. Hoseok has stated in the past that he enjoys bookish and smart girls. His girlfriend would also have to be very creative (we imagine his OTP as a primary school teacher) with A LOT of patience to keep up with his bubbliness and hyperactivity. Hoseok would be eternally endeared and fascinated by his fiery Leo. Both signs can be overly dramatic at times; with the Air sign Aquarius sometimes being particularly naive and aloof. His girlfriend would have to provide him with some stability and comfort; someone who makes him feel at home whenever he is with her. Although they would generally get along, there would be the occational argument, particularly if the others’ energency was becoming too much for them to handle and was giving them a headache.

 

**Jimin**

We feel Jimin’s ideal girlfriend is a **Gemini.** Gemini’s and Libra’s famously compliment each other well due to their shared curiosity and desire to continuously learn. Both Air signs, their relationship would start off casual; more like best friends than lovers. Jimin loves to gossip and chatty Gemini would always have a new piece of hot gossip to tell him. Quick witted, Gemini would always make Jimin laugh. Both signs are incredibly creative and inventive when it comes to coming up with new ideas. The dual aspects of a Gemini’s personality would always keep Jimin on his toes; something he would enjoy and would keep the relationship interesting and feeling fresh. Although Gemini’s are sometimes seen as being fickle and flghtly, Jimin would enjoy discovering the true nature of his girlfriend. Their relationship would be whimsical, dreamy and highly optimistic. Although they would not argue often, Jimin would often avoid direct confrontation.

 

**V**

We feel Taehyung’s ideal girlfriend would be a fiesty **Taurus**. Never boring, his girlfriend would have incredibly strong opinions on everything from current affairs and politics to art. Although, during day-to-day life the relationship would sometimes seem distant, arguments would be heated and very emotionally charged; often ending with one person storming out or crazy-hot sex. When alone together, however, their true, loving emotions would come out. Actions speak louder than words in this relationship! While Taehyung would not serenade you with loving words, his soft touches and kisses would show you how much he loved you. Capricorn’s can tend to think Taurus’ are too laid-back about their career which could cause issues, particularly with Taehyung’s busy schedule. Both signs love material things such as art and fashion; their shared home would be incredibly quirky and eccentric. Both signs are very strong, with a strong outwards appearence of confidence. When alone together, they would see each other’s vulnerable sides, however, and realise and support the other’s insecurities.

 

**Jungkook**

We feel Jungkook’s girlfriend (we imagine this as his second serious girlfriend in our headcanon universe) would be a **Pisces**. Their relationship would be incredibly calm, with very strong ties. Like Yoongi and his girlfriend, Jungkook and his are also opposite each other on the Zodiac. They both enjoy time alone together and hate overly busy situations. Jungkook’s girlfriend would be very practical and rational which may cause some tension within the relationship at first, especially as we see there being an age difference (with her being older). Jungkook’s kindness and open-hearted sincerity would warm her sometimes cold and overly sensible nature and, in turn, she would allow him to develop emotionally. He would mature a lot when he was with her and, once she fell in love with him, would be unable to imagine her life without him in it; loving him wholeheartedly and tenderly.


End file.
